


Pity.. I like to hear you sing

by blacksmiley



Category: overwatch
Genre: Early Overwatch, F/M, Gency, Genji is being a tease, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmiley/pseuds/blacksmiley
Summary: The events take place during the early Overwatch days. Genji joined Overwatch, leaving Hanamura despite family's disapproval, so he is his normal self right now, no cyborg or anything of the sort. Angela on the other hand is only "part-time" Overwatch member, since she's still studying.. However, Genji still manages to steal a bit from her limited time there, being more or less a tease (a chocolate flavored one :3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am posting something here. Most of you probably know me from Tumblr (blacksmiley-c) and my Overwatch art, but since time is very limited I don't get to illustrate all my ideas, which is why I decided to post this. I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> p.s. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.. English is not my first language, so such things might occur.

It was late evening when she finally left the medical bay to join the rest, hoping to catch a bit of dinner. 

"Late too.. Angela? I hope they left something for those like us too." She heard a familiar voice and then a laugh approaching her from behind.

"I was busy.. You know how it is, Genji." 

She gave him a tired smile, finally facing each other. They walked together silently to the other side of the base where the cafeteria was, Genji continously giggling while texting on his phone, giving Angela an uncomfortable feeling. 

"Someone is keeping you really busy I see. No wonder you are late for dinner."

"Hah! No! I just took a nap after training." He replied giving her a quick glance, then texted a bit more and turned his attention back to Angela with a grin, making her give him a questioning look.

"Are you.. jealous?" 

He suddenly stopped, taking a gentle grip of Angela's arm, facing her again. 

"Why would I be?" She asked, already feeling a bit nervous, pinned by his gaze. The boy closed the space between them, making her back off, soon her back touching the metallic wall. 

"Genji.." 

"Hmm..?" He let out a silent humm, placing his forearms on the sides of her head, leaning in until their noses were almost touching. 

Angela shifted her gaze, meeting his again after a bit. His grin was now replaced by a playful smile, that twisted a corner of his mouth, which made her heart pound even harder. The cafeteria was so close, one could hear the rest chatting loudly and laughing, but Genji didn't seem to bother at all, occuping the hallway with the two of them. Angela could recall several times he did this before, but it never lasted more than a moment, unlike now, when it seemed like the time stopped completely if it wasn't for the background noise. She was enjoying his company greatly, but she was never sure of his actions, since it never went further than the present situation. Never a kiss or a tender embrace; just a continuous confusing tease. A tease actually summed up Genji as a whole; either unapproachable or way too close, both in private or on battlefield, not to mention unpredictable for those around him, because on the other hand, he always seemed in control of himself and his actions.

"Uhm.." A humm back was all that she managed to do while placing her hands on his chest, feeling her fingers tremble from adrenaline, hoping he won't feel it as well. 

"You look so tired, doc.. Taking care of everyone, but forgetting about yourself." He spoke nearly in a whisper, still so close to each other, that Angela felt his chocolate scented breath against her lips. 

He took his arm away from the wall, and let his thumb trace the dark circle beneath her eye, his touch sliding down her cheek, cupping half of her face with his hand. Unlike his calm heart beat she felt under her hands, hers seemed like a hurricane, taking in all her feels, smashing them against her chest with hard and rapid pounds.

"Yes.. I am. I might.. skip this Friday night karaoke." 

She smiled a bit, surprised that even if she was overwhelmed by the current situation she managed to stay connected to reality. Angela moved her hands upper from his chest, to his neck, finding herself lacing fingers behind his head, her thumb brushing gently his short, yet forever wild, dark hair.

"Pity.. I like to hear you sing." 

His remark made her cheeks flush even a brighter red, feeling her arms pulling him closer as he tilted his head, burying it at her side, his lips almost brushing against her neck. 

A trace of brighter light seemed to fill the hallway and even the noise from cafeteria was louder. Angela realized only after hearing footsteps that someone else other than them was there, causing her to push Genji away with a quick move, thankful that the light was still dim enough to hide her tomato red face when she saw McCree passing by, tipping his hat at them, flashing a quick smirk to Genji. The boy gave her a quick look and a small shrug, wearing again that playful smile and followed Jesse, who was just preparing to light his cigar, engaging almost instantly into a conversation while heading towards the closest exit for a smoke. 

"Guys.." She muttered under her breath, arranging her clothes a bit and taking few deep breaths before joining the rest inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support!! Here is the second chapter, which I thought it would be the last, but I decided to extend it a bit more! Hope you'll enjoy it!

“Ah, dear! Are you feeling well?!” Ana jumped from her seat as Angela entered the room. 

  
“Just tired.. And hungry. I hope you left some food for me too.” She glanced amused at the rest who were waving as salute, resuming their conversation right after. Ana however kept her eyes on her, now having her hands settled on Angela's shoulders.

   
“But your face is so red.. Do you have fever?” , she took away a hand to touch the other's forehead, making her leave out a tired yet awkward laugh, since she was hoping the blush faded.

   
“I.. I don't think so.” She muttered under her breath, trying to wash away from her mind what happened minutes before, that still kept her cheeks flushed, while Ana left her side for a bit, to return soon with a plate of small sandwiches and a bowl of fruit salad.

   
“Not a breathtaking dinner tonight, since everyone felt too lazy or tired to do anything more, but-”

   
“It's perfect, Ana.” She smiled pulling the sandwiches plate closer, taking one. The other smiled in return, and placed a hand on Angela's back with a soft touch, taking a seat next to her.

   
With Reinhardt's strong voice, telling stories and joking with the rest at the table, Angela didn't even notice when the other two returned from the smoke break, not until Genji was next to her, causing her to accidentally pin the fork into his fingers as he wanted to steal a piece of fruit from the salad.

   
“Ouch!” He muttered and pulled his hand back with a pout, bringing it to his mouth, making those close to him to jump at his reaction, not sure of what happened.

 

“When did you-.. Oh, nevermind. I am sorry, but next time don't sneak up like that.”

 

She frowned, glancing quickly at his hand, which obviously didn't had anything more than a red mark despite his drama; a mark however less intense than the blush that covered her face, right after acknowledging his presence.

   
“I think I discovered your.. fever source.”

 

Ana whispered only for Angela to hear, then got up, noticing Gabriel standing up too and heading to the audio station, to prepare the karaoke. Unfortunately the words didn't do any well, on the opposite, they intensified the flush in her cheeks, getting itself noticed by Genji too, judging by his widening grin. She tried to distract her attention from the boy by searching the table for a clean fork or small spoon, so they could both eat from the same bowl without fighting. But when Angela finally spotted one and took it to hand it to him, discovered a free spot next to her and a missing bowl.

   
“Genji..” She whispered to self through gritted teeth, taking a quick look around to see him next to Ana and Reyes, carelessly eating with his hand from the bowl.

  
“Heard you ain't gonna stay for the karaoke, Angie.”

   
Jesse's voice nearly whispered, putting a stronger accent on her name, though he usually called her that way. He was always telling her that if he'd have a sister, he'd like her to be as nice and as smart as she was, making her mumble, sinking in blush, every time. He moved on Genji's seat, leaning in a bit closer, making the cigar scent noticeable now.

   
"Yes.. I am quite tired. I had a long day, or should I rather say, week, and to be honest I cannot wait to go to bed and sleep until tomorrow's noon.”

   
“Hah!” He left out a small laugh, which even so was contagious, Angela finding herself smiling back. “That sounds like a plan! After a good drink and some nice music with y'all I think I might just follow your words, doc.” He winked, then got up, heading to the refrigerator to get himself a beer, but ending up carrying five more, for others at the table.

   
Despite Angela's „going to sleep early” plans, she end up staying for two more hours, listening to the rest singing, and to Genji's disappointment, denying all his invitations to join him for a song. It was around midnight when she finally decided to get up, bidding everyone farewell, when she heard her name yelled by Jesse who suddenly stopped the music, interrupting a drunk Torbjörn from singing, causing him to leave and grab himself another beer muttering in his beard.

  
"Angie, hey! Don't leave yet! I got somethin' for ya!"

   
She gave him a tired but questioning look, stopping midway to the door, waiting. Jesse got up from his seat, slightly dizzy from the countless drinks he had too, and got handed by Gabriel a guitar from behind the large speaker.

  
"Wanted to take all the credit for this, but can't lie.. Reyes helped me learn it." He pointed a finger at him grinning, making the man shake his head, covering his face to hide a laugh. Jesse pulled a chair close to the speakers and connected his acoustic guitar, testing its strings a bit before starting to play it and sing, to everyone's surprise, who never heard him outside the karaoke.

 

  
_"Angie, Angie_  
_When will those clouds all disappear?_  
_Angie, Angie_  
_Where will it lead us from here? ..."_

 

  
Angela was now holding her hands together, finger laced, up to her lips, feeling speechless. Her tiredness and overwhelming wave of emotions shut her senses off again, failing to even see Genji moving around, feeling his presence only when he looped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He began to swing slowly to the sides, following the calm rhythm of the song, whispering "Angie" each time Jesse did.

   
In contrast with her tomato red face and tiredness, she found herself applauding at the end of the song as enthusiastic as the rest. Jesse made a small bow then handed the guitar back to Reyes, who played few more songs for the rest, while Angela found herself accompanied all the way to her room by Genji, who still had an arm around her waist.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is playing Angie by The Rolling Stones :3  
> https://youtu.be/oN_YKJBMagQ


	3. Chapter 3

Angela kept a slow pace while walking by Genji's side, and with each step she took, she felt like leaning more and more into him, wearily. She was thinking when will he leave her now, making a quick map of the eventual stops in her mind. Could it be the first corner where he'd wait for Jesse to come out for a smoke? Or maybe the corridor that lead to his room, which was among the furthest, given his late arrival at the base. However, as they got past both possibilities she thought of, her heart started to race, because the next possible stop was only her room.

  
"Genji..?" She asked nearly in a whisper while trying to straighten her position a bit.

 

"Hm?" The boy only hummed questioningly, tilting his head a bit in her direction.

  
"I appreciate that you keep me company, but you don't have to walk me back to-"

  
"I left you earlier. Consider this my apology."

  
 _Earlier.._ She thought. But what happened before Jesse interrupted was far more than a walk. Or was it for the fact that he left her there and went out with McCree instead? She shook her head to wash away the thoughts, since she felt too tired and might overthink it in a wrong way.

  
"You don't accept it, do you, now..?" Genji looked down at her and stopped walking few steps after.

  
"What.. Oh.. It's alright.."

  
 _He must have mistaken the head-shake. Angela relax.._ She said to herself, trying to calm her breathing and pounding heart, realizing that he did not just stop to talk, but that they actually reached her door. The boy was now facing her, staring at her; she could feel it, despite the fact that she didn't dare to lift her head since they stopped. The light was dim, coming from a lamp further on the hallway, but she was sure he would spot her tomato red face without too much effort.

  
Seconds passed, but it felt like countless minutes for Angela and this was starting to make her feel uneasy. She could just say good night and unlock the door to her right, disappear into her room and bury her face in the first pillow she reached, to muffle a tired angry scream at herself, for not daring to speak her mind. She wanted to tell him how much she both enjoyed and hated his presence, the continuous tease that always left her with ambiguous feelings towards him. She would rather extract a bullet from a deep, bleeding wound than open up to him. Genji however, was open to any sort of talk from what Angela noticed, but always unpredictable in reactions, which made him feel intimidating, mostly when it came to such a sensitive subject like feelings; feelings that implied her own, not just some small talk.

  
„But I mean it, Angie.. My apology.” He circled a bit around her and motioned her backwards until her back hit the door to her room.

  
 _Damn it.. He's doing it again.._ Angela cursed deep inside her mind, Genji being close enough now for her to feel his breath still sweets and slightly alcohol scented. His hands reached again for her waist, slowly looping around it, lacing fingers at her back and pulling her a bit, their bodies touching softly at their breathing.

  
„Genji, it's alri-..” She felt a shiver down her spine at the thought of lying again. Her brows furrowed as she went on. „Actually no. It's not alright.”

  
„Tell me about it..” His head was now buried at the side of her neck and if she wasn't so tired she would've straighten him up to look him in the eye while speaking, but with the situation given, she had no choice but to deal with this pleasure shivers sending obstacle.

  
„You always do.. _This._ ”

  
„ _This_? What exactly is it supposed to be?” His voice vibrating against her skin made Angela close her eyes, biting on the inside of her lower lip nervously, praying that he won't feel her racing pulse at her neck, to embarrass herself even more. Not to mention that they were on a hallway and with the rest still in the cafeteria, the risk of someone returning to their room was just as high as earlier when they encountered McCree.

  
„You. This very situation! God damn it, Genji!” She whispered angrily and grabbed his shoulders trying to push him away, but without success, given his hands tightly holding her back.

  
They looked at each other for a long moment, Angela's frown slowly fading as Genji's smile after being slightly pushed away was turning into disappointment. He looked hurt, and even if she wanted to tell him the things that bothered her for a while by now, this didn't feel right. She didn't want to harm him; his feelings; she didn't want to push him away; she only wanted to get things clear.

  
„I am sorry..” He lowered his voice, now nearly a whisper, with one hand scratching the back of his head and the other one sliding in his jeans pocket, looking down to his side.

  
„You.. I.. It wasn't supposed to sound that way.”

  
„It's alright.” He sketched a quick smile. „Been warned all my life that I should learn where to stop, or someday.. someone might just shove me away like an annoying fly.”

  
„But I don't want to send you away, Genji..” Her tone was soft and pleading now, her hand reaching for him, touching his arm gently. „I am just confused by your actions.”

  
„Well, I thought you liked me.” The boy shrugged, now looking at each other, making Angela's cheeks burn again. Was it that obvious? Did the rest observe it too? All this while.. Since when?! The questions filled her mind and she wanted to ask them all at once, but only moved her lips soundlessly, ending up pursing them, narrowing her eyes at him.

  
„I am the one liking you or you are the one pushing me against walls, doors, shamelessly flirting during the medical check?!” Her eyebrows seemed to raise higher with every accusation she made, but despite the seriousness in her voice, Genji bust into laughter.

  
„You didn't seem to mind.” His laugh faded in a mischievous grin.

  
„You..” Angela started through gritted teeth, but heard footsteps down the hallway, the person still around the corner since nobody was in sight. Genji looked the same direction and before he could speak again, there was a short beep and he felt yanked inside, with the door closing behind them.

  
„Angela?” He looked around confused, the room still too dark to be able to see anything.

  
„Keep your voice down.” She whispered so silent he couldn't even tell where it came from. The boy extended his arms and started to search for her, giggling silently.

  
"Ouch! Genji!" Angela hissed, pulling herself back as she nearly got poked in the eye, but soon felt the other's arms wrapping around her, his chest pressing against hers, moving together clueless in the room, eventually steadying against a wall or piece of furniture.

  
It wasn't long until Genji tripped against the bed's edge, and fell down with the girl still against him, now stuck between his body and the mattress. Angela made a squeak noise at the unexpected turn of events, covering her mouth to muffle the sound, though by now whoever was on the hallway must've passed. His head found its place back next to her neck, breathing softly between his lips all the way up to her jaw, when he propped himself up on his forearms to look at her.

  
"Whhha..at?" Angela asked with her mouth still covered by her hand, which made the boy leave out a small laugh, brushing her hand away from the lips.

  
"You still did not answer me."

  
"Well I thought you figured it yourself. Hopefully not with the rest of the whole base.." She tilted her head to the side, thankful to the darkness inside the room that covered her blush.

  
"But I want to hear it from you, Angie."

  
"No." Her hands were now pressing against his chest, trying to hold him in place as he was leaning more and more against her.

  
"Come on, Angie.." His lips touched her jaw near her ear, sending her shivers down the spine; their softness; his touch so gentle against her skin, now going down her cheek.

  
"Mm!" She gasped silently when out of panic she turned her head and their lips met, ending the teasing he's been keeping her on for months. Angela's hands left his chest and tangled around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss she longed for in so long, which made Genji flash a quick satisfied smirk against her lips.

  
"So, doc.. How long do you plan to keep me on observation?" He grinned down at her, propping himself back on his elbows, cupping his face with his hands.

  
"This night for sure." She replied on a serious tone, her lips curving in a shy smile as she pulled him back for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. This was it! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (and since writing is not my main thing to do, it was a interesting experience!)
> 
> Thank you again for stopping by, leaving your love and feedback! :3


End file.
